The Origin of Sleipnir - (Marvel edition)
by Artoffri
Summary: A reproduction of the tale of Sleipnir - the eight-legged horse from Norse mythology, set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. (Slow burn because build-ups are fun! :D)
1. Chapter 1 - A Defense For Asgard

_**A reproduction of the tale of Sleipnir - the eight-legged horse from Norse mythology, set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**_

 **This started out as a writing exercise (in terms of rythm and style and so on and so forth), but I'm not gonna lie: I actually quit enjoy writing this (despite how absurd the original tale is), so thought I would share it here just for fun!**

 **For the record, the setting is** ** _before_** **the events of Thor's banishment (Thor 1), so I did my best to capture the characters as they were portrayed before those events. (If I succeeded is up to you...)**

 **Also, this story is a** ** _slow burn_** **becouse build-ups are fun! :D**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **...**

 **The Origin Of Sleipnir**

 **~ A Defense For Asgard ~**

 **. . .**

Their boots hastily clattered against the colorful surface of Bifrost as they once again had the glorious kingdom of Asgard in sight.

"We're arriving late… Again," The God of mischief, Loki stated in annoyance, his slender hands directing on the collar of his attire as they paced forward.

"Calm now brother; it is just a council meeting. There will be plenty of those in the future," His elder brother Thor assured confidently. The fact that they were thirty minutes behind schedule didn't bother him as much as it probably should.

Loki's look of blame didn't wipe the smirk off the handsome Asgardian's face either. These days, it seemed as if nothing really could. "You do realize this is the third time in a row the two of us will be late for a gathering like this, right? The entire council is waiting for us in there - not to mention father." The slight frustration in Loki's voice was not to be mistaken, but nevertheless, it was nowhere near enough to shake the confidence of the God Of Thunder, himself.

"For someone who is known for lies and trickery, you are awfully conscientious," Thor replied with a slight grin and laid a firm hand on the shoulder of his little brother, as to assure him there was no need to be so tense. "Just relax. They've probably not even noticed,"

Loki scrunched up his nose in disbelieve and pushed his brother's heavy hand down from his shoulder, not finding his claim the slightest bit convincing. "I'm not conscientious," he huffed "I just find it a very unfortunate pattern that every time we're running late, father tends to direct the blame at _me_ , even when it is obviously _your_ fault," He said with a stiff stare ahead, the smooth surface of Bifrost now replaced by cobblestone when they began to approach the golden castle gates.

"I assure you brother you don't need to worry no more. When I tell father what happened, he will understand," Thor assured, but although he didn't argue further about it, Loki was still skeptical.

"At least tell me we're walking in the backdoor," the dark-haired God said with a sigh, hoping to avoid more humiliation than what was already waiting for them behind those gates.

 **. . .**

"Greetings honorable council! Don't hold your breaths no more - Your princes are here now," Thor proudly announced when he practically slammed the gates open to the giant halls, the echo of his playful voice jumping between the broad columns that held the high ceiling.

While the assertive God of Thunder didn't hesitate with pacing straight down the hall towards the council, Loki stayed a few steps behind him, as if that would make the council's judging eyes separate him from his loud-mouthed brother. "So much for keeping it low," he muttered to himself, but stayed tall as he approached the long table where the hall split in three passages.

"I see you finally decided to join the discussion. And only thirty minutes too late," The old Asgardian King Odin spoke firmly and rose from his chair, the disappointment barely hidden in his voice as his one-eyed gaze traveled between his sons.

"Forgive us father, but an urgent matter appeared and needed our attention," Loki apologized and joined his brother's side with slow steps.

"I am aware," Odin made clear "Heimdall saw you. Although I won't consider fooling around in Vanaheim as ' _urgent matter'_ ," he said rather displeased. With that, the two brothers both felt their apology fall to the ground, since they had forgotten to take Heimdall's all-seeing eyes in consideration when they took off.

"We're sorry?" Thor tried with a shrug, not even his father's stern stare coursing the smirk to leave his face. It made Loki roll his eyes.

"I suppose you are," Odin said and gesticulated towards the empty chairs for them by the table. "Now sit down. We'll discuss this little _'incident'_ later. There are more important matters to be settled first," he ordered, watching his sons as they silently joined the table.

As expected, the council had been going on even without the princes' presence. That of cause, wasn't that big of a deal since neither of the brothers used to pay more attention, than what was possible with one ear.

Sitting straight across from his elder brother, Loki used the occasion to mouth an annoyed _'Thanks for nothing'_ , to which Thor wordlessly replied: _'You're welcome'_ , the teasing smirk on his face only making Loki roll his eyes and direct his attention back towards the council's discussions.

"Asgard may be strong, but we must face that it is not indestructible," one of the elder men claimed. "And each of the nine realms are growing hastily. An attack might be unrealistic as it is now, but that is not to say it will never happen."

"Assuming one of the realms will eventually seek out a war towards Asgard, is highly inappropriate for a kingdom which is supposed to be a role-model," another man stated.

"Assuming _none_ of them will ever seek out a war is naïve! Or have you forgotten what happened with Swartelfheim? Or Jotunheim for that matter!" a third one exclaimed as he rose from his chair to make the power of his statement stronger.

"I agree! Those imbecilic Frost Giants have been bugging Asgard like a plague ever since that incident! We don't need any more like those on our tale," the one sitting beside Loki agreed as he slammed his fist into the table. It made Loki glance down at the veins bulging out beneath the skin of the man's clenched fist.

"The council is split all-father. What is on your mind?" a fifth man then questioned when the disagreements continued, making everyone raise their gaze towards Odin, who sat by the end of the oval table.

For a moment, everything was silent to the point where only the crackling fire from the torches was heard. And then, Odin slowly rose from his chair, both hands firmly placed on the edge of the table as he leaned in over it a little.

"A wise King never seeks out war," he began as he let his eye wander between the council members, the light from the torches reflecting in the golden surface of the patch that covered the other. "But he must _always_ be prepared for it."

The familiar quote made Thor and Loki catch each other's eyes across the table, both of them clearly remembering that phrase repeated throughout their childhood.

Standing up straight as the golden cape straightened out behind him, Odin continued, the certainty of his voice never wavering. "For the sake of Asgard and all its inhabitants, we must always be shielded from any potential danger," the King stated.

"But all-father; building a defense wall all around Asgard?" one of the men interrupted in concern, for the first time letting the princes know what the whole meeting was actually about. "Who would even be able to complete such a task?"

 _"_ _I will take the offer!"_

The sound of a new voice echoing through the hall made the entire council direct their attention towards the gates, watching in surprise as an unfamiliar persona trudged closer. The sudden interruption even made Thor turn in his seat, a slight frown finding its way onto his forehead at the sight of the broad man.

Despite all the skeptical looks now resting on him, the stranger kept a smirk on his face when he approached the council table, giving a small bow as an apology for his sudden presence. "I apologize for the interruption mighty all-father, but I was strolling by the open gate and couldn't help but overhear; you are planning what sounds to be a pretty huge project, am I correct?" he questioned quit confidently, regardless of how misplaced he was among the mighty council.

The lag of hesitancy immediately had an unsettling effect on Thor, and he had no intention in leaving his skepticism unspoken. "And who are you supposed to be?" he questioned firmly "What is your purpose here? What is discussed in the council is none of your business," he made clear and stood from his chair, the uncomfortable sound of it skootching across the polished floors, resounding through the halls.

"My apologies you Majesty - Forgive me for not announcing myself," The broad man apologized and bowed his head "It so happens I am a very experienced mason. I have traveled far and wide through the realms, and have the experience and abilities to single-handed construct the wall you desire."

"That's impossible!" Thor growled and hocked his fingers into the strap of his hammer that until now had rested by the side of his chair. Odin, however, waved him off before he could get any further.

"And what sort of payment, do you wish for in return for your creation of this wall, mason?" The old King asked curiously, telling his eldest son to sit back down by a simple motion of his hand.

The mason shrugged a little. It didn't take long for him to come up with an answer though, giving away that he had given it plenty of thought beforehand. "Big projects crave big payments, although I consider my request rather small compared to what you will be given in return," he said.

Although it was well hidden, the slight bit of slyness in his voice did not pass Loki unnoticed. After all, he had practically invented that mischievous tone himself. However, the young Asgardian continuously stayed silent for now and let the mason speak out.

"In the return for Asgard's total safety for centuries to come, I only ask for three simple things," The mason continued "The Sun, the Moon and the hand of Valhalla's own Goddess Freya. In return, you will get a wall so tall, so thick and so dense, no being in this or any other realm will be able to penetrate its defense," he announced with a noble bow to follow, as if the price for his work sounded more than fair to everyone.

Skeptical muttering immediately exchanged between the council members, all of them finding the payment much more advanced than they liked to agree to.

"Wait, which _son_ is he talking about?" Thor questioned somewhat nervous as he looked to Odin for answers.

"Not _'son'_ you moron - The _'Sun'_ ," Loki corrected him with a roll of his eyes. This made Thor fall more at ease, though it didn't quite make the case that much better.

"That's madness," one of the council members whispered.

"Indeed. We can't exchange celestial bodies for a wall! Let alone an Asgardian woman!" another one agreed, the tension only growing as the council thought the circumstances through.

Nevertheless, everyone once again fell silent when Loki raised his finger to add something to the discussion. "If I may interject for a moment," he began and leaned forward in his chair to gain eye contact with the mason by the table's end. "I can't help but emphasize the fact that you offer to complete this enormous task all by yourself? A wall so thorough strong as you describe it will take a very long time to build," he stated thoughtfully.

The other Gods direct their skeptical looks back at the mason, but the broad man just smiled confidently. "I'm afraid you are mistaken your Majesty," he said despite how obviously right Loki was, "If given the task, I can have your wall finished in nothing more but three seasons, starting from tomorrow."

The mason's certain claim made the council mumble skeptically once more, all of them finding it hard to believe that his statements were true.

"I've had enough of this nonsense," Thor growled and clenched his fists on top of the table "This whole thing is highly unsettling. I say we turn him down this instant! No being in the nine realms would possibly be able to build such a wall in only three seasons!" he claimed, only loud enough for his father and brother to hear.

"Exactly," Loki spoke thoughfully "It is highly unlikely that he will finish in time."

"What is this now? Are you trying to mock me?" Thor spat out in annoyance, but Loki just calmly folded his hands on the table.

"Quite the reverse, brother - I actually do agree with you," Loki assured, though Thor was still a bit suspicious. "In terms of time, the mason's offer is an impossible task. Instead of turning him down, however, I suggest we agree to his price, but set him up for strict conditions. When he fails to meet the terms, we will simply use whatever he has reached to build as the foundations for the rest of the wall."

Loki's well-crafted suggestion drowned in the mumbling of the rest of the council, but Odin had listened carefully to every word. And when he raised his hand, the cauncil immediately fell silent.

For a while, it felt as if everyone held their breaths before the King finally spoke. "We will accept your offer," Odin said. The simple words send a shockwave of disbelieve through everyone around the table. However, just when the council members began to protest, Odin once again raised his voice above the crowd. "On the conditions that you must complete the task single-handed and in nothing more, but _one_ season."

Although this appeared to be even more impossible than the task the mason had suggested himself, the big man was surprisingly hopeful with the terms. "You have yourself a deal All-father~," he said, causing some of the council members to let out a small chuckle, the Asgardians finding the acceptance of such an offer so ridiculous that it was amusing.

"I have but _one_ wish, however, before everything is completely settled," the mason then added, once again grasping the council's attention.

"What now?" Thor muttered in annoyance, but the mason just continued unaffected.

"My faithful stallion Svadilfari has been my companion throughout all of my constructions. Having him by my side throughout the creation of this one would only bring your wall more strength. This will be my final addition to our deal," the mason said.

Odin studied the mason thoughtfully while the council quietly discussed the matter. However, when Loki cleared his throat, the old King moved his attention towards his youngest son.

"Father. If I may interfere once again," Loki began when he had caught his father's eye, "It is already a task of such difficulty that we can be certain on our side. What much of a difference can a horse make?" he said with a confident shrug, having both Odin and Thor's thoughtful eyes rest on him as he spoke.

"Very well," Odin then said firmly and returned his gaze back to the mason, "As you wish, so be it. Your stallion may contribute in the makings of the wall," The King announced, ignoring the skeptic murmuring there was to follow from the council. "But know that if the wall does not rise around Asgard by the time of the last day of winter, the Sun, the Moon and Freya will remain out of your possession, and you will leave Asgard without payment."

The confident smirk only remained on the mason's face by the All-father's agreement. "If all goes well, neither of us will be disappointed, your Majesty~,"

 **. . .**

"Are you mad?" Thor questioned somewhat harshly when he caught up with his brother on the way out of the dark halls.

"Possibly, but you have to be more specific than that," Loki simply answered, although he had a feeling of what his brother referred to.

Not having the patience for Loki's games, Thor irritably stepped in front of the trickster, forcing him to stop by placing a firm hand on his chest. "The mason," Thor growled as low as possible, hoping to avoid attracting any further attention to the two of them. "If I could tell something was off about him you sure could as well. So why did you convince father to take the offer?"

"I did not _convince_ him," Loki huffed and moved Thor's hand away from his chest. "I simply stated that a horse wouldn't make much of a difference. Thanks to me, we avoided yet another discussion that would have lasted longer than neither of us care to sit through. The act of accepting the offer itself was none of my doing," the young man assured with a lifted chin, confident with his case despite his brother's suspicion.

"You better hope your assumptions are correct, unless you want the entire council on your tale," Thor muttered as the two picked up their walking once again.

Loki still didn't show the slightest concern towards the matter. "Please, brother, you know just as well as I that meeting a deadline of _one_ seasons on such massive a project is practically impossible," Loki assured assertively.

"Practically?" Thor repeated in slight concern, but Loki just continued.

"Have faith in my judgement. By the winter's end, you will come to realize that this deal has only been a benefit to Asgard."

 **. . .**


	2. Chapter 2 - Loki's Plan

**The Origin Of Sleipnir**

 **~ Loki's Plan ~**

 **. . .**

"By Valhalla's glory - He is almost finished!" Volstagg stated in both surprise and impression. He, as well as most other Asgardians, had not believed the mason, against all odds, would be able to complete his task in time. Now it seemed he would be proven wrong.

"I told you so; That stallion is gonna cause Asgard more loss than gain," Fandral agreed and leaned in over the polished railing of the balcony. They had both watched the mason work in the distance every morning since he started, and while it first was for the sake of a good laugh, the wall that now stood taller each day, was no longer amusing. It was actually more the opposite.

"If he keeps up a pace like this, the wall will be finished by the first day of spring," Sif said and crossed her arms, the light of the sunrise reflecting in her breastplate.

"You might as well pay up now," Fandral said and held a hand out for the already irritable Volstagg. By the first days of the mason's work, the two had arranged a bet with each other - A bet Fandral now seemed to win against all odds.

"Trust in your judgement you said?" Thor spoke lowly to his brother, who stood thoughtfully leaned up against one of the columns in the room.

The trickster had been clever enought to stay a few steps behind Sif and the worriers three, to avoid getting tangled in anything. After all, he was the one who had stated the stallion couldn't make much of a difference, which had turned out to be terribly wrong. He was yet to accept a failure, however.

"It was a minor miscalculation, I must admit, but nothing is lost yet. The wall is still not finished," Loki said and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his mind spinning while he tried to think of a solution that would save his skin.

"The council is depending on _you_ to fix this, Loki," Thor announced although his brother was well aware of the burden he had been handed by the council. "The first day of spring is right around the corner, so you better come up with something fast."

Loki was just about to fire off a comment about how difficult it was for him to think with his brother breathing him in the neck, but was distracted when Volstagg and Fandral started arguing more loudly over their gamble.

"I am not paying you _anything_ until that wall is completely finished!" Volstagg stubbornly exclaimed.

"Oh please. It is practically finished already," Fandral said with a small chuckle, finding his victory pretty much within reach. "That horse has been working all day every day ever since the project started - No sign of slowing down. What could possibly stop it now?"

"It is like a worrier," Hugon added and gave his breastplate a couple hits with his fist. "Strong and determined. Committed to its work,"

"Even the most strong-willed worrier can be shot down," Sif stated seriously, only to receive a look of contempt from Volstagg.

"We can't kill the horse! What won't the mason think?!" he exclaimed in shock, but Fandral just shook his head.

"No, the problem is the distance. None of our arrows can reach that far, and getting closer would be at the risk of being seen," he said, which only made the contempt in Volstagg's expression get even worse.

For a moment, Loki's mind was racing before a realization suddenly hit him. " _An arrow_ ," he whispered when an idea clicked inside his head.

The look on his face was far too familiar for Thor to look through. "I know that look. What are you thinking?" the elder Asgardian questioned, but Loki was already too caught up in his plans to answer and ended up just pacing out the room without further explanation.

 _"_ _Loki!"_ Thor yelled as he hastily ran after his little brother, having Sif and the worriers three follow his example.

Outside the golden castle, Thor caught his brother by the shoulder and forced him to stop. The self-assure expression he was met by was both assuring and worrying at the same time. After all, Loki's plans had a tendency to be a slight bit twisted, but even the God of Thunder had to admit they were often very effective.

"Brother stop," Thor demanded and brought his brother to turn just enough to look him in the eyes. "What do you have in mind to do?" the Asgardian asked in slight concern, somewhat feeling the need to lower his voice a little.

Despite the skepticism that shined through Thor's expression, Loki didn't seem to be the least bit shaken by his brother's doubt. "Now, it won't be much of a surprise if I tell you, will it?" he simply said with a small smirk before walking out of Thor's hold and continuing ahead with determined steps, this time without the rest of the group in his wake.

"What is he going to do?" Sif asked Thor when she reached his side, but Thor just shook his head.

"I have no idea," the broad-shouldered Odinson said.

Fandral couldn't help but laugh shortly. "If it is Loki's plan, it is most likely something bonkers!" the worrier assured.

The statement did not make things any better for Thor, exactly because he knew how truthful it was. And since Loki didn't care to let him in on this mad plan of his, the Asgardian decided to take matter in his own hands.

"Come on. We better keep an eye on him," Thor said and turned on his heal, quickly pacing down Bifrost with the rest of the group just behind him.

 **. . .**

Heimdall's golden eyes stared straight ahead, so much more going on behind them than would ever be spoken.

"Do you see him?" Thor asked as he joined Heimdall's side, although the question was rather ridiculous directed towards a man with the ability to see just about everything.

Heimdall was silent for a bit. He did not move an inch, but then spoke with the same calm and deep voice as always, a word Thor had not even considered a possible answer. " _She…_ "

His correction of pronounce had both Thor and the rest of the gang frown in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Thor managed to get out, making Heimdall slowly direct his marvelous stare at him.

"Your brother is currently in disguise as a horse - A mare," Heimdall then explained. This only made Thor's frown form more wrinkles on his forehead.

"He turned into a horse?" Hugon asked.

"A female one even! That was new~," Fandral couldn't help but chuckle, finding Loki's plan quit amusing even though he didn't understand the purpose of it yet.

"Of all the things he could have turned into to get rid of that stallion, this is possibly the most stupid," Sif huffed with a shake of her head.

"I don't get it either. Why turn into a horse?" Volstagg questioned and rubbed his long beard.

They all directed their gaze back towards Heimdall when the all-seeing guardian spoke up once more. "To seduce the stallion and distract him from his duties," Heimdall explained and slowly turned to face the group, "To leave the mason alone with the task of finishing the wall," he said, the certainty in his voice leaving no doubt that he spoke the truth.

"Son of a-," Fandral began, but was cut off by a triumphing cheer from Volstagg.

"I knew it! I told you I knew something was gonna prevent you from winning that bet!" the giant man laughed and gave his fellow worrier a nudge on the shoulder in return for mistaking his triumph earlier that day.

"Alright, alright, so Loki is getting rid of the horse. That is not to say the mason can't still finish the wall himself," Fandral said certainly in a slight bit of annoyance, refusing to admit his defeat just yet.

 **. . .**

"Son of a bitch!" Fandral spoke in disbelief when another piece of the grant wall fell appart and splintered to smithereens, leaving yet another leak in what had been meant to be Asgard's greatest shield.

"There certainly wasn't much defense over that wall, huh?" Sif stated, retrieving her sword back into the holder by her waist.

The mason who in his anger over his missing horse had revealed himself to be a Frost Giant send to fool the Asgardians, now heavily collapsed by Thor's feet after his head had been brutally ripped off by the impact of the Odinson's mighty hammer.

"That is just… So gross," Hogun said with a shake of his head. Volstagg agreed with a nod of his head, but covered his own mouth when the smell made him nauseous.

"Damned creatures," Thor huffed with a shake of his head. "Just when you think they may not invade our realm again, they do exactly that," he said disappointed while watching the leaking body by his feet with contempt.

"You always have to resort to violence, don't you, brother?"

The sound of the familiar voice made everyone turn their heads, only to have their eyes meet with Loki's. The smile on his face was nothing less but triumphing, which was well earned since his plan had worked out perfectly.

"Loki!" Thor exclaimed with a smile on his face and rushed up to greet his brother.

"Now, look who decided to join the party," Sif said with a slight teasing tone. Even she had to admit that Loki's plan had been quit clever.

Giving his brother an acknowledging nudge on the shoulder, Thor couldn't help but chuckle when Loki winched a little from the impact. "That I must give you brother, disguising yourself as a mare and seducing Svadilfari - What a brilliant idea!" Thor spoke victoriously and locked his strong arm around Loki's shoulder. The strong man unwillingly squeezed the slender God against his torso, as Loki had to push a hand against his brother's breastplate to avoid getting crushed.

"A small act of delusion, really. Nothing special," Loki modestly assured, just managing to break free of Thor's iron hold. The act of being locked in place an embraced that way was not exactly pleasant after having dealt with an untiring stallion for the entire day.

"Small act? You've been out there for hours! And that is with a wild stallion on your back even!" Volstagg said rather impressed.

The big man's phrase made Loki's lips zip into a thin line. "On my what?" he asked a little out of place, as if he didn't understand the worrier's metaphor.

"On your back; As in he must have followed you all day," Volstagg repeated with a small frown, but as soon as Loki seemed to catch the intentions of the phrase, the confusion immediately vanished.

"Ow. Yes. Yes, that has been… Tiring. I am indeed a little exhausted, and judged by this little… _'Incident'_ , I can only assume you must be as well," Loki said and nodded towards the headless Frost Giant. The sight of the blood still violently running from the dead body made an uncomfortable lump form in his throat, forcing him to swollow hard.

"So right you are brother. There shall be a feast this evening to celebrate our preventing of another attack on Asgard!" Thor agreed and patted his brother's back, making him unwillingly hunch over once more. With a tight hold on Loki's shoulder, Thor proudly headed back towards the golden castle with the others in triumph.

 **. . .**


	3. Chapter 3 - strange trickeries

**The Origin Of Sleipnir**

 **~ Strange Trickeries ~**

 **. . .**

As the sons of Odin wished, so should it be. By Thor's orders, a feast was arranged as so many other nights before, only this time there was twice- maybe three times as much food cluttered on the long, golden table in the gracious dining hall. In the dim light of the braziers, the Asgardians were eating and drinking with nothing but eager and pleasure, their chatting and laugher jumping off the walls of the hall.

Until now, the mighty God Of Thunder had been too absorbed in Volstagg's lively retelling of the day's events, to even think about looking for his younger brother. So, when his eyes finally fell on him by the edge of the room, he found it nothing but suiting to go join him by the column he so neatly had placed himself against.

"Do you care to join your own party, or would you rather just be but a spectator?" The elder Odinson teased a little when he approached his brother, well aware that Loki would rather enjoy such events from the sideline than in the center like himself.

"I have arrived haven't I?" Loki teased back, giving his brother a small smirk before taking a sip from the golden wineglass in his slender hands.

"Yes, you have and your presence is pleasing," Thor admitted and leaned back against the broad column to watch his fellow Asgardians enjoy themselves in the crowd, hoping to grasp a little bit of understanding of why Loki would rather watch than participate.

After a little while of silence, Loki was the first one to speak up. "Did you have to kill that Giant so brutally? Now I will have that image stuck in my brain for days," he said disgusted and silently thanked the servants for serving white wine as well, since any red seemed to make him feel ill at the moment.

Thor, however, just laughed a little. "You shouldn't waste such a nice feast on thinking about that. Wouldn't you care to join us at the table instead? I promise, the goats have never tasted better!" he assured with a smile, but Loki just placed his filled glass on a tray when a servant passed by, suddenly not feeling like consuming anything at all.

"Eating the same goats for every feast might work for you, Thor, but I certainly prefer at least _some_ kind of variation."

"Then taste some of the other dishes, or at least get another glass," Thor tried with a nearly pleading smile, wanting so badly for his brother to join the table as he had been able to when they were kids.

Loki couldn't help but smile a little as he shook his head at his brother's stubbornness. "Thor, granted we are brothers, but you must come to realize we are not the same," he said, but was brought to stop his sentence when he was met by a pathetic look from his elder brother. The otherwise so tough-looking Asgardian now pouted like a puppy, in a last try to get his little brother to surrender.

"What are you doing? Thor. That is not going to work this time," Loki assured, but instead of obeying his brother, Thor just started whining like a dog to add to the puppy eyes.

Realizing it was not one of those nights were he would eventually give up, Loki sighted and finally gave in. "Okay, I yield. I'll join you at the table, if you stop acting so pathetic," he assured, making Thor stand up straight in triumph.

"Puppy eyes; Works every time~," the elder Odinson smirked, making the God Of Mischief roll his eyes.

"I suppose. Just know that I won't be staying all night and that I certainly won't be eating any-"

"Goat?" a servant interrupted as she presented a tray of neatly cut slices of goat meat, the grease and spices almost decorating the gold-platted tray.

And suddenly, Loki felt the nausea get caught in his throat, making the Odinson reach for his mouth and stomach by reflex.

Thor could only frown in confusion at his brother's actions, finding himself question if this was nothing but a trick or if something else was up. But then again, Loki's trickeries were usually more advanced than that.

"Loki? Are you feeling well?" Thor questioned as he watched his brother closely when he once again stood up straight, although still resting a hand on his stomach.

"I'm fine, thank you," Loki claimed, the other hand now falling to his throat as he swallowed hard.

"Are you sure your Majesty? You seemed a little uncomfortable," the servant stated. Loki just nodded his head and gave her a smile, trying his best not to focus on what for him was a strong and uncomfortable smell of burned flesh.

"It's all good, yes. Nothing to worry about-," he assured once more, but as soon as the words had roll over his tongue, so did the nausea and he hunched over in discomfort. "Excuse me for a second," the God Of Mischief managed to get out before he rushed passed his brother to get to the door, a hand firmly cupped over his mouth as he paced out the room.

Thor watched his brother leave in suspicion, sharing the same confused frown as the servant at this point.

"Is this supposed to be considered as one of his tricks?" The servant asked without moving her eyes from the closed gate, but Thor just shook his head.

"If so, it's a rather strange one for sure," the Asgardian said, not sure if he should follow his brother or stay behind.

The decision was soon made for him when Loki returned with a reassuring smile, as if nothing had happened before he left. "My apology, there was an urgent matter in the hallways that I needed to attend to," he said with an apologizing smile, but then paused his walking, his expression once again morphing into one of discomfort. "Pardon me once more." He quickly said and rushed back out of the room again, turning around the corner as the heavy doors slammed shut behind him.

"A very… _Very_ strange one indeed," Thor repeated himself after his brother had vanished once more, receiving an agreeable nod from the servant.

 **. . .**

"Come on now - Just strike already!" Fandral demanded and gave his own shield a nudge with his staff. The sound of the clattering metal traveled through the training arena.

"A true worrier will know when to strike," Hogun said, only receiving an impatient sigh in return. "And that is now," the worrier then announced and swung his staff around in one hand before slamming it into the ground as dust and sand jumped from its edge.

The two worriers both let out a playful roar by approach before slamming their staffs together on the middle of the training field.

Loki couldn't help but let a small smile pull in the corner of his mouth while he watched the two grown men go at each other as had they been children. Their actions reminded him of how he once used to have similar play-fights with his brother. And loosing.

"There you are."

The familiar voice ripped Loki out of his thoughts and he glanced back at his brother when he stepped up beside him. "Here I am,"

"Where were you at? I didn't see you at the breakfast table," Thor said, trying to catch his brother's eyes, but Loki just turned his gaze back towards the battlefield.

"I was not hungry so I figured I might as well go for a walk instead," the God Of Mischief said, his hands held by his back as he stood up tall, still missing a few inches before reaching his brother's height.

"So this is where you've been every morning for the past two weeks?" Thor questioned and directed his attention towards the two fighting worriers, crossing his broad arms over his chest in the process.

"Sometimes. I like to variate my strides," Loki said, just thoughtfully watching the two men's tactics, picking up a few flaws here and there in silence.

Thor tried to focus on the fight before him, but other thoughts kept nagging in the back of his head so much that he couldn't keep ignoring them. Looking back down at his brother, who's eyes were still locked on the playful battle on the field, Thor thought for a bit before speaking. "Will you be honest with me?" he then questioned, actually not quite sure of what answer he should expect. Through the years, Thor of all people had learned that Loki did not usually let anyone in on his thoughts and plans. He somewhat feared this was one of those times too.

"Be more specific," Loki demanded without moving his gaze an inch.

"If you were practicing some sort of trickery or magic spell that were to course you change of behavior, would you let me in on it?" Thor rephrased, this time a little harsher to catch his brother's full attention, not having the patience for Loki trying to cut corners.

"If this is about my absence at the breakfast table, I can assure you I am in perfectly good health," Loki claimed sternly, looking his brother straight in the eye when he said so, although he deliberately just avoided answering the question.

"You're fine?" Thor asked, not even trying to cover up the doubt towards his brother's words.

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

" _Positive._ "

Nodding his head a little when noticing the irritation in his brother's voice, Thor returned his gaze towards the battlefield. "Fine," he repeated and thought for a short moment before eventually raising his hand to get the battling worriers' attention. "Alright guys, time's up! Hogun, Fandral - take a break, we'll have the battlefield for a moment," The Asgardian called out and jumped over the fence to the battlefield with ease.

"I beg your pardon?" Loki asked in confusion, only to be met by his brother's smirk.

"You said you were fine," The God Of Thunder stated.

"That doesn't mean I want you to pick up a literal fight with me," Loki huffed, but Thor had no intention on yielding.

"No. But _I_ want to," the elder Asgardian said with a smug smirk and grabbed a staff from one of the buckets to throw it towards his brother, making it land in the sand just on the other side of the fence.

The God Of Mischief stared down at the staff, then back at his brother who now casually supported himself against his own staff, patiently waiting for his brother to join him. "You're kidding me?" Loki asked a little annoyed. However, when realizing Thor wasn't gonna yield on the matter, he let out a sigh and bend under the fence to pick up the staff on his way. "Alright then. If it's a play-fight you want then it's a play-fight you'll get," Loki promised and walked a few steps ahead of his brother before turning towards him. "But I warn you; I have been practice- _ING!"_

The sudden impact with Thor's staff came so unexpected that Loki didn't even reach to cover up the hit. This caused him to spin and fall flat on his chest, only just reaching to take off with his hands.

" _Ow_ , that was a good one," Fandral chuckled from behind the fence. The fact that the two warriors now were spectators to his own fight did not make it any better for Loki.

"What? You said you had practiced~," Thor teased, having a distant laugher follow from the two worriers.

Growling to himself, Loki frowned determinately before quickly getting up from the sand and swinging his staff at his brother, nearly hiding him on the side of his head if it hadn't been for him dodging. In a matter of seconds, Loki swung the staff back into Thor's thigh, the sound of the flick making the worriers cringe, but Thor was not affected more than he was still able to cover up the next attack with his own staff.

"Now I see the practice!~" He acknowledged when the two were briefly keeping each other's attacks on hold, Thor's comment actually managing to make a slight smirk pull in the corner of Loki's mouth, before they both swung their staffs again.

"I'm betting five gold coins on Loki," Fandral said and leaned in over the rail while he watched the two brother's go at each other.

"I'm in," Hogun accepted and gave his fellow worrier a firm handshake as prove of their friendly gamble.

As the play-fight continued, Loki was surprised to actually find himself pushing his brother further and further back on the field, his practicing paying off more than first assumed. "What's the matter brother? Are you getting tired?~," Loki teased friskily, but the smirk that was to follow on his brother's face brought him to remember why he had stopped play-fighting his brother in the first place; He always lost.

"Not even close~," Thor assured and quickly twisted Loki's staff out of his hands before kicking him firmly in the abdomen, so he was forced backwards with a powerful strength.

Only stopped by the wall at the end of the field, Loki let out a gasp from the impact before falling to his knees, the nausea that was to follow so sudden and overwhelming that he could do nothing but hunch over and clutch his stomach.

"Damn it!" Fandral groaned when realizing he had lost yet another bet, the smug smirk on Hogun's face not helping either.

Thor, himself, couldn't help but laugh triumphing for a moment, but when realizing his brother wasn't firing a sarcastic comment back at him as he used to when he was defeated in a play-fight, the smile faded a little. Quickly throwing the staff on the ground, the eldest Odinson walked to his brother's side. When Loki wasn't making any sign of getting up by himself, he knelt down in the sand to help him back on his feet.

"Loki? I'm sorry brother, was that too harsh?" Thor questioned with a brief chuckle of concern, although he seemed to recall times where his brother had been able to take hits much worse and still cope just fine.

"A tad perhaps," Loki wheezed and broke free of his brother's hold as soon as he was back on his feet. "I asume I just… Needed to warm up a bit," he then said and dusted himself off, swallowing hard in a try to get the nausea out of his throat. However, the young Asgardian quickly realized his mistake and covered his mouth just after, his small twists of discomfort bringing a suspicious frown to his brother's forehead.

Fighting against the urge of letting go, Loki had to give in at last and stumbled to the nearest bucked of weapons, only to bend in over it just in time for him to throw up.

Although the action only brought Thor to make an uncomfortable grimace, it only made Hogun burst into laugher and give his fellow worrier a hard slap on the back. "So there's the prove that the silver tongue can spit out more than just clever comments!~," he teased.

Loki only send a furious glare in his way when he continued laughing. "I'll show you clever comments you disrespectful-" Loki began, only to once again bend in over the bucket and have his words cut off by the unwanted stomach cramps.

"For the sake of Asgard - I just polished those weapons!" Fandral exclaimed, only making Hogun laugh even more.

Actually feeling a little out of place, Thor returned his gaze back towards his brother. "At least that proves you ate today," He said with a strained smile, only getting a hollow groan from the bucket as a response.

 **. . .**


	4. Chapter 4 - abnormal apatite

**The Origin Of Sleipnir**

 **~ Abnormal Apatite ~**

 **. . .**

Loki was met by a room filled with laugher when he entered the dining hall. That in itself was not unusual - The dinners typically held a lot of amusement for the Asgardians joining in, but the story that would course the laugher this time was far from pleasing from Loki's point of view.

"And then, Thor kicked him so hard that he threw up in one of the buckets!" Volstagg exclaimed, his words having a major outburst of laugher to follow from everyone around the table. "And guess who had to clean those weapons afterwards! _Ha!_ Guess who!," he added with a snicker and bumped his elbow into Fandral's arm on repeat.

The fellow worrier was not quit as amused of the story as everybody else. "Oh please, you weren't even there," Fandral huffed in annoyance.

"No, but by Odin's beard how I wish I was!" Volstagg laughed, having the rest of the table follow his example and burst into laugher once more.

"Another one please!" Fandral called out and slammed his cup into the table, his wish to drown his embarrassment in alcohol only making him cause more laugher. It made Loki do that much more of an effort to stay low and practically sneak in on his place by the long table.

"I can't believe that story is still that amusing to them after four weeks on repeat," Loki spoke lowly when taking place by his brother's side.

Thor just shrugged and took another bite of the huge chunk of goat he had made sure to grab before anyone else. "Volstagg has a way of telling the same story without making it run out of interest," he said, although he himself had stopped laughing at the tale much earlier than anyone else; Perhaps because he had experienced it himself.

"I just hope it won't last for much longer. People are still talking about how the two of us was in disguise as bride and bridesmaid to get your hammer back from Jotunheim that one time." Loki said as he began to shove one slice of meat after the other onto his plate. He wasn't able to keep a smile from pulling at his mouth when he thought of the ridiculous memory.

Thor shook his head with a small laugh and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "That was more embarrassing for me than for you," he claimed and reached out for a new mug of bear when one of the servants passed by with a tray. "But perchance they would forget it faster if you stopped reminding-," Freezing mid-sentence after turning towards his brother once more, Thor stared at all the meat, sauce and root crops that now was stacked on Loki's plate. The slender Odinson was already devouring a large piece of goat, despite his claim of not finding it the least bit tasty. "-Them…," Thor finished in disbelief, his brother's sudden appetite standing in complete contrast to how he had refused to even look at any of the food by the breakfast table the past many mornings.

It took Loki a good couple of mouthfuls before he even glanced back at his elder brother. The awareness of Thor's surprised stare brought him to a hold. _"What?"_ he managed to get out between layers of meat in his mouth.

His question unwillingly made Thor give away a small chuckle. " _What?_ This morning you wouldn't even _enter_ this room and now you seem like you're eating for a whole army!" Thor snickered a little, hoping his brother could see how ridiculous that actually was.

"Oh please, as if I ever question _your_ humongous appetite," The God Of Mischief practically snapped in defense, but did seem to take notice of his brother's comment and have his meal enter in more suitable mouthfuls.

Noticing the frown on his brother's face, Thor feared he might have said something wrong and immediately tried to fix the problem. After all, Loki had barely eaten anything the past many weeks, so perhaps a mountain of protein and what not was just what he needed to get back on track.

"Okay, I'm sorry. If you feel like challenging the entire table in an eating contest, you just go ahead. That sure would move their attention from that four weeks old story," He tried with a small smirk, but the outburst of annoyance there was to follow from his brother's side let him know that he had once again chosen the wrong words.

"You have to do this every single time haven't you?!" Loki snapped and slammed a hand onto the table as the cutlery clattered from the impact.

"What? Do what?" Thor questioned in confusion, his ignorance of the problem only making Loki more hostile.

" _This!_ Pointing fingers at me when you obviously have some health problems of your own," The younger Odinson hissed. At least he managed to keep his voice low enough to not cause a scene, despite his clear frustration.

"Health problems? What health problems? I don't have any health problems - I'm the God of Thunder," Thor claimed a little annoyed himself.

Loki just roll his eyes at him as if everything he said was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. "Of course - As if eating the same resurrected goats over and over again isn't coursing your well-being any kind of damage." Loki said sarcastically, the dark-haired Asgardian reaching back to grab a big mug of bear from a servant's tray, immediately starting to drink it all in one long go. The golden liquid slid down his throat like a waterfall, and this was despite the fact that Loki preferred wine. At all times!

"I would-… Be more concerned for _your_ well-being at the moment, actually…" Thor spoke in disbelief, his sentences broken by the unusual sight before him. His brother's behavior actually started to cause him a bit of concern.

As soon as the giant mug was empty, Loki slammed it back onto the table before standing determinately. "Now if you will excuse me, but I think I left the brazier burning in my champers," he said as an apology for leaving, although Thor found it hard to believe that a God who otherwise relied so much on precision, would forget anything so obvious.

"But you just got here? Loki!" Thor called out when Loki paced out of the room, but he got no reaction in return. "Storming off like that for a trifle is just immature and you know it!" the Odinson then yelled in frustration, his angry outburst only followed by Loki slamming the gate behind him.

The God of Thunder muttered in slight irritation as he watched his brother leave. He was now left to silently ponder if he really could trust his statement about being fine. If Thor could trust him at all had always been a bit of a gamble to be honest, but this was different. This was strange even for Loki.

"Hey, how about the time Thor went into Jotunheim in a dress!" Fandral then exclaimed to change the subject, successfully making people burst into laughter, this time on Thor's expense.

As the laughing spread across the table once more, Thor groaned to himself and rubbed his eyes. However, not even the embarrassment of having that story retold kept his mind from wandering back to his brother's odd behavior. Weather it was nothing but another twisted spell or trick Thor couldn't tell, but something was defiantly up. Loki's change of behavior had got to have a reason.

 **. . .**


	5. Chapter 5 - proud and persistent

**The Origin Of Sleipnir**

 **~ Proud And Persistent ~**

 **. . .**

"And that marks solstice number 20th hundred which means that this year's solstice will be arranged in the realm of Vanaheim," one of the royal advisers stated solemnly, his preaching about the solstice feast seeming to continue for what felt like eternities.

Although he had nothing else to attend to that couldn't just as well wait, being forced to sit through the advisers' dry speeches was probably the last thing Thor had wanted to spend his day on. It was simply nothing less, but draining.

Practically sitting as collapsed in his chair, Thor fought to keep his eyelids from sliding closed, a subtle moan of pour boredom unable to be held captured. In fact, if it hadn't been for his mother's slight cough, the young Asgardian might as well have slid down from his seat in a doze. Thanks to Frigga, he was saved from that embarrassment.

Sitting up straight only to hunch back over when his mother moved her gaze, Thor blew a stray of golden hair away from between his eyes, now resting his head in his hand. Unable to keep his focus on the matter, the god of thunder caught sight of Loki sitting on the other side of their parents, the two brothers having both Odin and Frigga separating them.

Surprisingly enough, Loki didn't seem to be nearly as bored as Thor. At least he didn't show it with the same amount of enthusiasm. A subtle tabbing of his fingernails on the armrest of his chair, was enough to indicate he had better places to be as well. Opposite to his older brother, however, Loki at least made an effort to stay upright and keep his eyes on the advisors, although his mind was most likely anywhere but in the grant council hall.

Just yet another reason to get his attention.

Trying to cover it up the best he could, Thor send a discrete cough in Loki's way, hoping not to attract anyone else's attention. Although it took a few tries, the elder Odinson lastly succeeded in getting a questioning glance in return from his brother. Suddenly feeling up to make some fun, Thor smirked back at Loki and wrinkled his brows some, hoping to get a reaction. Although it accompanied with a roll of his eyes, Loki had a small smile pull at the corner of his mouth before he returned his gaze back towards the advisers.

Finding the response pretty disappointing, Thor let his shoulders fall back down as he leaned back into his golden chair. However, just when he was about to make another attempt, a subtle flash of light made him turn his head in the opposite direction, only to be met by one of Loki's holographic copies of himself between the broad columns. Having a satisfied smile spread across his cheeks, Thor glanced back at his brother in the chair, catching his faintly smiling gaze for a brief moment before returning his own attention back towards the hologram.

Although they both fought the risk of being caught, the two brothers now began to make silly faces at each other. It was as if they had been thrown straight back into their childhood. Their tendencies to cause a scene at events like the meetings with the advisers, was probably the reason their seats had been separated in the first place. However, since Loki had gained the ability of creating holographic reflections of himself, the separation didn't make much of a difference. Now it was only a matter of who could hold back their snickering the longest.

Although it was a close run, Thor couldn't help but feel slightly triumphant when his brother's hologram began to flicker, as a sign of his concentration starting to fail him. However, the victorious smile on Thor's face faded slightly when the hologram's expression appeared uncomfortable. It made Thor frown in confusion.

The elder Asgardian barely reached to notice the change in the hologram before his attention was dragged back towards his mother. The voice of the Asgardian queen was suddenly dominated by distress. _"Loki?!"_

Thor just reached to watch his brother tilt forward and tumble out of his chair like a limp rag doll before his mother rose from her chair. The sound of Loki's armor colliding with the floor resounded through the grant hall, and the advisers immediately froze at their queen's outburst. Even Odin's attention instantly turned towards his youngest and he joined Frigga on her knees almost immediatley.

"Loki? Loki, are you there?" Frigga repeated as calmly as possible, although her voice shook frantically while she gently patted the pale cheeks of her unconscious son.

"What is happening?" Thor asked as he rushed to his brother's side, a slight feeling of panic rushing through him all of a sudden. It always made him appear more angered than afraid.

"I don't know. He just fell over," Frigga answered without moving her eyes away from Loki beneath her.

"Summon the guards! Quickly!" Thor commanded harshly back at the advisers, who didn't even dare to hesitate obeying his sharp voice.

"There are no penetrations. It was not an act of hostility," Odin stated firmly while he examined Loki's clothing for signs of blood, his concern well-hidden for the sake of everyone around him.

"He's still not responding. What if he has been poisoned?!," Frigga asked frightened, the desperation in her voice reflecting in Thor instantly.

"Come on Loki - This is no time for mischief!" the Odinson hissed in frustration of feeling straight up useless, his strong hand now gently holding Loki's jaw to move his limp head, but there was no response. For a brief moment Thor considering if he should put a finger in his throat to make him throw up any possible poison.

However, before he could turn the thought into action, the sound of the guards' clattering armor spread through the halls as they came rushing to Loki's side, instantly beginning to examine him.

. . .

To Frigga's relief especially, Loki was proclaimed poison free. However, that didn't solve the mystery of why he had passed out in the first place. And even though he had awoken shortly after the guards' arrival (dazed but surprisingly collected), Loki had been unable to come up with a reason for his _'incident'_ other than simply lagging blood sugar. At least he had thereby admitted to himself that he had followed a very unusual pattern lately when it came down to eating.

But although Loki's explanation made good sense (and that he for the record refused any further examination by the royal medics), Thor was not quit convinced. After all, practicing various spells had required fasting before, and Loki always lived through that process with persistence and enduring strength, not to mention that he even in those periods would still show up to the dinners, just for the sake of simply being present. This was severely different.

The young Asgardian let his eyes raise from the shadows of the torches dancing by his feet, when his mother returned from Loki's champers. Although the act of waiting in passiveness wasn't severely enjoyed by the often so impulsive man, Thor knew how important it was to sometimes let Loki and Frigga enjoy each other's company in peace. That didn't help his restlessness, however, so when he finally met his mother's gentle eyes, he was instantly put more at ease.

"How is he?" Thor questioned somewhat lowly, since the long hallway amplified every sound.

Gently closing the door to the champers, Frigga looked back up at her eldest son with a reassuring smile. "Proud and persistent as we know him best," she spoke with a soft sigh and threw down her gaze. "But although he refuses to admit it, I can tell he is exhausted."

"Do you know why?" Thor asked and pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against until now, but Frigga just lightly shook her head.

"For whatever reason, he feels the need to put up an act. I think the best thing we can do is simply let him rest," she said with a small smile, although the concern wasn't quit shielded in her voice.

Despite his urge for a better answer, Thor nodded silently, but then felt his mother's eyes on him once more. "But if you need to talk with him to put yourself at ease, you may," Frigga assured and took a step closer to her tall son, smiling tenderly back at him when she caught his restless eyes. "Chances are he needs it just as much as you do."

. . .

"Loki. I need to speak with you," Thor demanded when he entered his brother's champers. The large room was nearly identical to his own, with tall pillars and broad glass-less windows, neatly framing the glory of Asgard outside.

"It is very impolite not to knock before entering the champers of someone else, brother," Loki interrupted before Thor could get any further. As he sat there on his bed with his legs crossed and his eyes glued to the book in his lap, one should think the morning's events had never occurred. In fact, he was acting more like his old self than he had done the past four months. Thor knew better though.

"I'm serious Loki, we need to talk," Thor said seriously, but Loki just ignored his request and kept his eyes down.

"Your manners really has gone down-hill lately. Tell you what - Go out and try again, then we may speak," Loki demanded with a teasing wave of his hand, which only made Thor clench his fists.

Although he let out an irritated groan, the elder Odinson found it easier just to obey this one time. After all, he wanted to stay on his brother's good side for the moment, knowing that he would be impossible to talk to in any other mood. "Damn it Loki, this is just ridiculous," he muttered under his breath, but did as he was told and stomped out of the room, only to give the tall door a couple of harsh knocks.

"Who is it?" Loki practically sang, just to make things worse.

"Loki open the door!" Thor demanded, but Loki was not quit finished teasing him yet.

"I don't seem to recall anyone with that title,"

"Fine! It's Thor. Now open the damn door!"

"Be more specific, please, I am aware of a lot of people with that name," Loki grinned, only to have his brother slam his fist onto the door once more.

"Thor the God of _I'll have Mjolnir crack this door to bloody pieces if you don't let me enter this instant!_ " Thor hissed impatiently, his strong voice clearly reaching through the heavy doors.

"Alright, alright. You may enter," Loki calmly allowed and made a casual wave of his hand, witch made the doors slide open as if the wind had carried them.

"Thank you. Now can we please speak without the presence of your trickeries?" Thor asked right away, making it clear he wasn't interested in furthermore distractions.

"Since you ask so nicely, I suppose we can," Loki sighted and closed his book, only to flicker and disappear before the eyes of Thor. When he re-appeared, it was in the other end of the room, where he casually poured some tea into a gold-platted cup. "Although I wouldn't consider open communication to be our strongest side," he let know, and took a sip of the steaming tea before meeting his brother's eyes.

"I am willing to take the risk," Thor said seriously, all trace of his annoyance suddenly burning out. "On the condition that I won't just be rambling with a silly copy," he added as he picked up a small stone from a pot and threw it at Loki's fake silhouette, causing the small object to fall right through him.

With a small nod of his head, Loki's hologram returned Thor's gaze with a small smirk. "Fair enough," he said and took another sip of his tea before gesticulating towards the balcony. "Go ahead."

As the hologram flickered and faded away, Thor followed his gesture and turned towards the balcony, the light curtains slowly waving through the open doors in the wind.

"Those things are a lot of work you know, a little more appreciation for the craft would be pleasant," The actual Loki said when Thor approached him on the balcony, but Thor refused to let the trickster twist the conversation once more.

"Loki, enough misdirection. I want a clear answer," the elder Asgardian demanded sternly and stepped up on his brother's side. The gravity in his voice actually captured Loki's attention and locked his eyes on him for a moment. "Have you fallen ill?"

Staring back at his brother, Loki considered if he should stick him another fib, but quickly came to the realization that Thor wasn't gonna let it go. "I have had my doubts to whether or not that is true," he then answered, the honesty for once shining through his voice, making Thor's expression change a little. "I admit, I have had some odd incidents lately, but on this side of it I really am feeling well," he assured sincerely and returned his gaze to the glorious view of Asgard that stretched out far before their eyes.

With a small nod of his head, Thor figured his brother had been just as confused about his recent behavior, as he had been himself. Of cause, that didn't help much with the answer to his questions, but it was a start.

"Alright. If you feel there is no need for concern, I will believe you," Thor promised and crossed his arms as he returned his gaze to Asgard as well.

"That is appreciated," Loki said, only to receive a brotherly pat on the back, that contained just enough force to make him hunch over a little.

"Of cause brother. It is good to know you are recovering," Thor said with a smile. "If there is anything you need today, just let hear."

"Really?" Loki questioned a little skeptical, but Thor's tone made him know it wasn't a joke.

"Yeah, I mean. You've had a couple of rough days so I might as well help out a little while you get back on your feet," the God of Thunder said and crossed his arms once more, unable to smile proudly at his own generosity.

Loki's smile, however, was too familiar to be anything but ominous. "Now you mention it, I might have the perfect task for you~,"

. . .


	6. Chapter 6 - suspicion

**The Origin Of Sleipnir**

 **~ Suspicion ~**

 **. . .**

"When I offered my help, this was not exactly what I had in mind," Thor growled displeased and skootched the shovel bellow yet another pile of horse droppings. After half an hour of rinsing out the stable single-handed, one horse pen after the other, Thor had long lost count of how many spits it had taken him to get this far. And there was still a long way to go.

"How is this even helping _you?_ Cleaning the stables is not your duty," Thor said suspiciously and shoved another load of crap into a barrel.

"I recall you saying you wanted to help out, as in generally helping out and not specifically me," Loki spoke from his seat across the stable, wherefrom he casually watched his brother's misery in nothing but amusement. "Although I do quit enjoy this scenery so in a way I guess it's a win-win," he added teasingly, only to receive a scowl from Thor.

"You are the worst, brother," Thor muttered in annoyance, but continued shoveling horse droppings out of the stables.

"Hey don't blame me. You should have been more specific," Loki taunted with a smirk and grabbed yet another chicken leg from a tray he had brought with him to the show, soon having more bare bones than meet left on the golden platter.

For a moment, Thor considered if he should shove the next load in Loki's direction in return from his mockery, but his attention as soon brought to something else when the stable doors burst open.

"I hope there is an empty pen left, or else we'll be in trouble real soon," Volstagg's voice echoed through the stables, followed by the sound of hot-headed whines and clattering hooves.

"What in Helheim?" The sudden fuss made Thor peak around the corner of the pens, only to be met by Fandral and Volstagg's triumphant faces, along with a fiercely kicking and tripping grey stallion.

Loki nearly choke on his chicken when he caught sight of the animal, and his heart jumped to his throat as he whispered almost anxiously. _"Svadilfari,"_

"Hey, Loki! Look who we found wandering around in the woods!" Fandral called teasingly while Volstagg did his best to keep the wild horse under control.

The stallion whined piercingly while it threw its large head from side to side and kicked the stable doors with such power, that some of the hits made splinters of wood crack from the surface.

"Looks like he recognizes you," Thor said with a small grin as he leaned on his shovel, but Loki was nowhere near pleased. In fact, every inch of his expression screamed discomfort.

The pounding of Svadilfari's hooves matched the one of Loki's racing heart. All of a sudden, he felt odd. His stomach sank heavily and his throat tightened so much that he had to grab it with his hand to assure no one was actually choking him.

The reunion with the stallion made his mind run wild, and all of a sudden, everything that had been going on the past five months lined up more clearly than ever. It was nothing less but unsettling.

"I have to get out of here," Loki quickly agreed with himself and rose from his seat, perhaps a little too quickly. His eager attempt on getting out of the way made spots appear before the trickster's eyes, but he managed to keep himself collected enough to rush through the stable hall without staggering.

"Hey wait if you're going, that means I can stop this right?" Thor assumed hopeful.

"No, you stay and finish what you have started," Loki disagreed on his way out, although he was quickly brought to shut up when he had to pass Svadilfari in the doorframe. Although the gate to the stables was wide, the large stallion almost filled it out, which only made it that much worse for Loki. Not to mention that the kicking and tripping of the horse only seemed to increase when the Asgardian passed. It made the trickster practically slip alongside the wall to keep as much distance as possible.

"Alright, alright let's find a suiting place for you," Volstagg spoke to the uneasy horse and patted its neck a couple of times before leading it down the stable hall.

"So does this make you the God of _Stank_ now?" Fandral questioned at Thor with a grin. The Odinson just roll his eyes and picked up his work once more.

 **. . .**

Loki was not one to do anything half-hearted. This was no exception.

The grand library of the castle was the biggest of its kind in Asgard, and held information from each and every one of the nine realms. Granted the kind of information Loki sought this time was much different from what he used to read, but knowing his way around already payed off, nevertheless.

The size of the room was a benefit as well. It allowed him to vanish between the gracious halls of bookshelves a lot easier. The last thing he needed was someone finding out what he was doing. That would cause a stream of infinite questions he did not yet have a clear answer to. He hoped he wouldn't need those answers ever.

With the help of a few duplicates of himself, Loki gathered a large pile of books and sorted them out on a table in the library. He now scanned a few pages of each book to determine if it was useful or not, before he either skootched it aside or stored it for later, with a magic twist of his hands.

As soon as he felt like he had what he needed, he returned to his champers. Here he wouldn't worry about anyone accidently realizing something they shouldn't. Besides, he couldn't deny he still had a tendency to become dizzy. The following days and nights of reading and examining and analyzing didn't help much either, but he managed to keep himself going either way.

Now Loki was smart. Solving a mystery was rarely a difficult task. The problem was just that this time, he wanted to be wrong. This resulted in multiple re-calculations and reconsidering, just for the sake of finding a hole in his research.

However, each time he was lucky to find a hole, it was stitched quickly and eliminated any other possible answers.

After a week of intense research, Loki had analyzed every possibility he could think of. Every book read a dozen times, every symptom linked to various different deceases and every spell practiced, performed and recreated down to the smallest detail. If there was no other outing now, there would never be.

Closing the last book between his hands, Loki turned to face his reflection in the gold-framed mirror. If he had looked tired before, he was a living dead now. Because of his eager research, his sleep pattern was now messed up completely, and the few hours of sleep he had actually gotten was nothing compared to what he needed. The aftermath of that was not unseen.

Taking in a deep breath, the Asgardian laid down the book to get his hands free. With his front still facing the mirror, he now cautiously moved his hands in certain patterns. Every move was practiced to the point of perfection, and the spell played out with unmistakable clarity.

With his heart in his throat, Loki studied the outcome of the spell with dreadful eyes. He then swiftly made it disappear with a wave of his hands, the desolation of the spell sending a small wave of air through the room.

With clenched fists, Loki took in the information with a frown of shock, realization and aggravation. Of all the times, he could be right this was probably the worst. It made him nothing less but uneasy.

 _"Shit!"_

 **. . .**


	7. Chapter 7 - an unusual announcement

**The Origin Of Sleipnir**

 **~ An Unusual Announcement ~**

 **. . .**

The blade of the knife easily sliced through the aiming target across the field. The throw was close to perfect as the knife got stuck just by the edge of the red ring in the center.

Sif could not help but smirk triumphantly at her own toss.

"Not bad," Volstagg admitted with a nod, as his long, red beard bobbed against his broad chest.

He then reached back to grab his axe and adjusted the handle in his hand until the weight was perfectly divided in his hold. With one eye squeezed shot, the large man raised the heavy tool above his head before he slung it towards the target. The wide blade slashed into the target and got stuck there by the force. It had only hit about an inch closer to the center than the blade Sif had thrown, but it was still enough for Volstagg to take the lead.

Sif scowled some when she realized she had lost, although her throw was pretty impressive as well. "Shouldn't using another tool be counted as cheating?" she huffed and folded her arms across her chest plate.

Thor laughed lightly as he gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Not if it wasn't approved beforehand, dear lady Sif," he teased her a little.

"I suppose you believe you can do even better?" Sif asked when she looked back at the tall man, who now had stepped up beside her and Volstagg to join their little game. Despite her slight irritation, she couldn't help but smile at the prince.

Thor just shrugged at her request. "I guess there's no harm in giving it a fair try," he said unconcerned and hooked his fingers in the leather string of his hammer. Once Sif and Volstagg had taken a step away, the strong Asgardian slung the heavy hammer around by his side in a vertical circle, until its physical form morphed into a blur. With a surprisingly light toss, he then let go of the mighty weapon and let it fly across the field.

Sif had a taunting smile spread across her face when the hammer passed just above the target without hitting it. Granted she had still lost, her throw at least wouldn't be the worst. "I think you missed by a few inches there," she teased, but Thor just lifted his hand at her.

"Give it time," he said confidently. Coming as called, the hammer returned with a massive force and thundered straight through the center of the target. The strength of the weapon was so mighty that the target splintered and overturned, leaving only the tilted frame of it on the ground.

Thor caught his trusted weapon firmly when it returned to his hand like a powerful magnet.

"Now that is a powerful throw," Volstagg approved impressed.

Thor had a victorious grin on his face when he looked back at Sif once again. "There you go; Right in the center," he announced proudly.

Sif was not at all pleased with his showing off. " _Right in?_ You burst straight through it!" she corrected him with an upset gesture towards the now broken target.

"Eh I'll say it counts anyways," Thor shrugged and twisted Mjolnir in his hand just for the fun of it.

Sif just rolled her eyes and shook her head in denial. "Remind me to put up some ground rules before we start next time," she muttered, although she was sure the guys would find a loophole somehow anyways.

While Sif went out on the field to replace the broken target, and Volstagg fetched his axe, Thor turned his attention towards Loki. The young Asgardian had until now remained silent to the point where it almost felt like he wasn't even there. Judged by his distant eyes and lag of attention towards the game, his mental presence probably was none-existent.

It made Thor question what was going on inside his mind. After all, Loki liked this particular game the most of all the training sessions. It was the only game he could claim himself the best, and although his gloating was often underacted, he nevertheless didn't let the chance to show off pass him by. So not standing eagerly in line for his turn was highly unusual. But then again, so much had been the past few months.

"Loki. Hey, Loki! You're next!" Thor's cheerful voice made the pale Odinson snap out of his mind. Even when he got eye contact with his brother, he still seemed distant.

"What are you for? It's your turn. Come over here; We're setting up a new target," Thor called and waved at him to make him step up closer.

"My turn?" Loki's question was oddly sincere, as if he had no idea of what had been going on the past few minutes. He then glanced out at the field and caught sight of the target Sif had readied. Realization painted across his face. "Ow. Right, the game," he said when he finally understood.

Thor watched his brother with slight skepticism when he stepped up in front of him, to stand face to face with the target.

With a light motion of his hands, Loki made a slender knife appear out of thin air, as he always did whenever he needed a handy device. Instead of grabbing the knife by its handle, he instead pinched the blade between his thumb and forefinger. Once he had a nice hold of it, he raised his hand back across his shoulder and stretched his other hand ahead of him to aim at the target. But he didn't throw.

For Loki, this was a big deal. Usually, his aims didn't need more than a couple of seconds, before they were taken into action. Heck, he would sometimes walk along the field and throw one knife after the other into the center of each target on his way, just to make it worse for the rest of the group. But now, it seemed as if he couldn't even concentrate on the aim.

"What's the matter Loki? You seem a little off today," Volstagg stated with a small chuckle, thinking Loki was only hesitating to turn it into a joke later on.

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't challenge your perfect record and sit this one over," Sif continued with a small smirk when she stepped up beside her fellow worrier. Thor remained silent. He just watched his brother with a suspicious frown, waiting for it all to twist into some kind of trick. At least, that was what he caught himself hoping for.

However, when Loki finally took the chance and tossed the knife across the field, the aim was so bad that the blade didn't even hit the target. Instead, it dogged into the grass a few feet before it so far to the side, that it would only have hit the farthest ring, if it had been thrown with more force.

Nobody said a word. Not even Volstagg or Sif dared to speak up. Honestly, they hadn't doubted a second that Loki would put them at their place with an excellent throw.

But he hadn't. He had missed, perhaps for the first time in years. And he didn't even react on it. He just distantly watched the knife dive into the grass without as much as a frown. "You missed?" Volstagg said flabbergasted.

"Missed who?" Loki asked absently while he fiddled with his own empty hands.

"The target," Sif answered for him with a suspicious frown.

"I did?" Loki questioned and looked back at the knife in the grass as if he saw it for the first time. "Ow. Looks like I did. Well, you can't get it right all the time," he then said as if it was no big deal and turned on his heal to walk away from the field. "I'll just take a walk while you throw. You can summon me when my next turn arrives," he said while he walked off towards the broad halls to get some more space to think.

Now Thor couldn't suppress his concern any longer. "Here, hold this," he said and reached his hammer for Volstagg without losing Loki out of sight. As soon as he let go of the hammer, Volstagg was forced down with it immediately with a heavy thot that made Sif snicker. Thor, however, was too occupied with his brother, to notice anything else.

. . .

Loki was still nervously fiddling with his hands when Thor reached him. He had adapted that coping mechanism from his mother, and he tended to do it whenever there was something heavy on his mind. Thor didn't always notice. He rarely felt the need to keep an eye out for his brother that way, but this time, it was simply unavoidable.

"Loki?" Thor silently insisted on getting eye contact with his brother when he sat down beside him. Loki did not return his need.

"What is the matter with you? You never miss a target like that - Especially not without making a big deal out of it," Thor said suspiciously, the frown on his face making deep wrinkles on his forehead.

"Not all throws are perfect, Thor," Loki snapped at him, but Thor refused to give in to his lies.

"No that's the thing: You _never_ make an imperfect throw!" He stated firmly through his teeth. His frustration with his brother's behavior was beginning to be too much for him, coursing him to come off more hostile than intended. "I don't know what is going on, but whatever it is, it is getting out of hand and you have to stop it _now!_ " he hissed and slammed his fist into the stone bench to get rid of some of his anger.

Loki stared back at his brother almost apologetically before cracking a fake smirk. "I can't quite do that," he said with a shake of his head, but flinched when Thor grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him up standing with a harsh motion.

"Yes you can! Stop feeding me your lies!" The elder Asgardian demanded and gave his brother a tough shake, hoping that would knock some sense into him.

"I'm not lying," Loki hissed back with clenched teeth, his eyes glowing of mutual frustration.

"Then, why are you avoiding telling me the truth?" Thor snarled, still having a tight grip on Loki's collar to keep him in place.

"Because you would not believe me - That's why!" Loki responded angrily and tried to free himself from Thor's tight grip, but it was for no use.

Thor's hold only tightened by the resistance. "You take me for a fool?" he asked, almost offended by his brother's statement. "Thinking I haven't faced enough unbelievable things throughout the realms to have faith in whatever you may face, as well?"

Loki was silent. He just stared into Thor's piercing eyes while he took in his words with a serious expression plastered on his pale face. He was well aware what Thor had seen. He had been present at some of the travels, himself. They had both been proven wrong regarding what was possible and what was not, countless times. Yet, somehow, this was different. This he found hard to believe, himself. So why would Thor?

Loki's train of thoughts was stopped when Thor spoke up again, his voice a little less harsh this time. "Listen well, brother; If you tell me the truth… If you will be complete and utterly sincere with me about whatever may be taking place… I will believe you doubtlessly." Thor promised and cupped his warm hand around the back of Loki's neck, to assure him he meant what he said.

"Now, that's something _I_ find hard to believe," Loki said coolly, but Thor insisted on proving him wrong.

"You have my word, brother," He assured genuinely and gave the back of Loki's neck a light squeeze.

Loki frowned skeptically at his brother. Although the thought of letting someone in on his worries was a great deal breaker for him, he couldn't deny that he was dying to get some of the weight off his shoulders. If Thor was the right person to carry that weight, he wasn't quite sure. Heck, he hadn't even dared telling his mother, and she probably knew him better than anyone else in Asgard!

But then again, Thor was his brother after all. If not him, then who?

"You must swear not to tell a soul!" Loki demanded strictly. "If anyone finds out because of you, I assure you, I'll make you regret it for eternity," he promised threateningly, letting his brother know he was dead serious.

Thor nodded without hesitation. "I swear," he assured and let Loki push his hands away as he could move more freely.

The elder Odinson waited patiently for his brother to speak up, although he was eager to find out what was actually going on.

"If you must know…" Loki began and directed on his attire before clearing his throat when he felt like it was tightening up. "The reason I have been acting a little-… _Strangely_ lately is not due to any spells or likewise," he continued and took in a deep breath to ready himself for whatever would happen next. "I have been changing behavior because-… I am with child."

Thor's expression morphed into a mixed mass of unsettling emotions. Of all the things he had prepared himself to hear, this was probably the absolute last!

In fact, he found it so ridiculously unconvincing that he soon burst into laughter.

His unexpected reaction made Loki's frown reappear on his face. "Why are you laughing? Stop laughing - It's not at all amusing!" he demanded in offence. If it wasn't for Thor speaking up by himself, Loki would have been close to stab him, out of pour frustration. It had happened before.

"Oh I'm sorry, brother, but sometimes you are just so twisted it becomes hilarious!" Thor chuckled tauntingly and wiped an invisible tear away from the corner of his eye. Although he was laughing, the annoyance was clear in his voice. "I mean, even when you are genuinely offered my complete trust, you still choose to lie yourself out of it?"

"I am not lying; this is the truth! I _am_ with child!" Loki claimed in frustration. He could feel the blood boiling in his veins now.

"That is madness, Loki! Even you must be able to see how ridiculous that sounds," Thor snapped back at him now. He simply refused to let himself fool by another one of Loki's countless lies. He had jumped in without hesitation too often, and each time, Loki had been the one laughing at last. Now it was simply enough.

"You know, I always thought of you as a talented liar, but this is a whole new level of mockery," Thor continued in frustration, although Loki was no longer listening. "You may have succeeded in tricking me many times, but if you think for one second I will fall into your spell _one_ more time-"

Thor nearly chocked on his own words when Loki suddenly made a quick move. With a simple push of his hands, the trickster practically shoved a copy of himself out of his body and in between himself and his brother.

Unlike his usual copies, this one consisted of golden dust floating in the air, and was more like a visual scan of his body, than an actual duplication.

Thor took a step back at the sight of it. With questioning eyes, he studied the formation before catching his brother's eyes through the silhouette. "Brother, what is this?" he asked skeptically, but Loki answered him dead seriously.

"It's a soul forge. The same kind the most advanced medics use around here," he explained with a concentrated frown. Although he tried his best to keep it down, it was clear that the spell was difficult for him to managed, and his hands shook slightly from the effort. "Loki, I swear if this is another trick," Thor began, but Loki cut him of quickly.

"It's not a trick. It is a very advanced form of spell that transfers molecular energy from one place to another. It cannot be imitated nor can it be interfered with. It shows _only_ reality as it is this instant," the younger Odinson made clear, leaving no space to question the truthfulness of what he said.

Thor stared at his brother for a moment before letting his eyes take in the sight of the soul forge once more. Know when Loki had explained it, he found himself recognizing the spell more and more. After all, he hadn't traveled through the nine realms without paying the medics a visit once in a while, sometimes with some pretty severe damage.

There was no doubt. Loki spoke the truth.

The eldest Odinson felt his stomach sink at the realization that hit him soon after. With his heart jumping to his throat, Thor lowered his eyes towards the center of the soul forge. Although the copy of Loki's body wasn't in complete detail, (perhaps because he wasn't practiced enough in the spell), what it revealed was clear enough to leave no uncertainty.

Inside the stomach of the soul forge, a silhouette was curled up and moving just enough to prove itself alive. While there was a visualized heart beating in the chest of the soul forge, so was there a heart beating in the small creature.

Thor stared back at his brother in complete and otter astonishment and shock.

Loki, however, kept the serious frown on his face when he returned his look. "Do you believe me now?" he asked as he had the soul forge dissolve in the air.

. . .


	8. Chapter 8 - Child of Svadilfari

**The Origin Of Sleipnir**

 **~ Child Of Svadilfari ~**

 **. . .**

"You're carrying a child?!" Thor questioned in shock, but was quickly brought to shut up when Loki cupped a hand over his mouth.

" _Shh! Sh!_ What did I just tell you? Nobody else must know!" Loki hissed harshly and jerked his head from side to side to make sure they were still alone in the long halls. "Stay quite; We're going back to my champers. We can't speak safely here," he announced before letting go of his brother's jaw.

Although Thor was about to burst with a million questions, he closed his lips in a thin line to keep it all in as he hastily followed behind his brother.

. . .

As soon as the two brothers had reached Loki's champers, Loki closed the heavy doors and locked them securely. "Alright. Now you may freak out," he allowed with a surprisingly calm tone.

Thor was not at all as collected. "You're with child?!" he repeated with a hand on his head as if that could help him understand. "How is that even possible?"

"There are a lot of factors in this that you have yet to be informed about," Loki stated seriously and turned to his table. With his back facing Thor, he now began to look through the countless stacks of books, to find the specific page he needed.

Thor, however, had a hard time convincing himself what he witnessed was reality. "Factors? I strongly doubt factors of any kind can explain this. You're a male for peat's sake!" he claimed in denial, but then got a disturbed look on his face. "You _are_ a male, are you not?" he questioned slightly uneasy. After all, Loki was a skilled shapeshifter.

"Of course I'm a male, you imbecile. Don't be foolish," Loki snapped back at him in annoyance and closed the book in his hands with a harsh motion. He then went to pick up another book from a pile on his nightstand and turned the pages swiftly.

"But that's physically impossible," Thor exclaimed as he turned on his heal to keep his eyes on his brother. "Even _I_ would know you certainly can't have a child in that-… _Shape_ ," he said and made a small gesture towards Loki.

"I'm not-… Having a _child_ … Per se," Loki corrected a little hesitant, only glancing back at Thor shortly before he turned his head to read the page he had found.

The frown on Thor's face seemed to never yield. "What do you mean: ' _Per se'?"_ he questioned suspiciously, not sure if he could handle any more surprises. It would turn out, he would have to.

Closing the book between his hands when he had read the page through, Loki turned to finally face his brother. "I am carrying a fetus, but not one of an Asgardian child," he explained.

While Loki got his hands free to cast another spell, Thor's mind was running more wild than he was proud of. However, he would never have been able to prepare himself from what he was about to discover.

"It took me a while to accept, I must admit, but this spell is not to be mistaken," Loki said while he made a few fast moves with his hands to perform the magic. Once he was finished, a hologram similar to the soul forge appeared between him and Thor. However, instead of portraying his whole body, it only copied the fetus in his stomach.

"Much of what makes this _'incident'_ possible, involves complex magical connections that you will never understand, so I will spare you for the details," Loki said while he moved his hands around to make the hologram appear as clear as he could possibly make it.

While Loki continued with his speech, Thor went around the hologram to get on the same side as his brother.

"I have calculated the data and analyzed this hologram from one end to the other with various techniques and spells, and they all gave me the same result," Loki explained and finally lowered his hands when the spell was stable enough to hold itself.

"I'm not carrying a child; I'm carrying a foal," he announced dead seriously.

Thor's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head. While he studied the holographic evidence, a million thoughts twirled and twisted around like a hurricane in his head. Only one response came out verbally. "You shagged a _horse?!_ " he exclaimed in contempt and shock, not even daring to pay attention to the disturbing pictures that ran through his head.

"Watch your mouth! Of cause, I did not!" Loki hissed in offence and gave his brother a harsh nudge on his broad chest, to knock some sense into him. A red tint now flushed to his cheeks, but if it was due to anger or embarrassment was hard to tell.

"But that's madness! How did you even manage-…" Thor began, but then stopped himself mid-sentence when something clicked inside his mind. "How far are you?" he then questioned suspiciously.

Loki's lips zipped into a thin line. He took a moment to process the question, before he answered. "Six months, give or take," he said a little grudgingly. Having to actually relate to the time of his _'condition'_ wasn't exactly pleasant.

Thor was silent while he thought the information through in his head. Soon enough, he had counted back the weeks until his theory proved correct. Looking back at his brother somewhat in concern, Thor's brows morphed into a frown when he caught the trickster's eyes. "No you didn't, did you?" he said in denial, although the uneasy feeling in his stomach told him otherwise.

Although Loki's façade was calm and collected, his restless hands gave away how unsteady he was on the inside. "It was a matter of seconds."

"You got screwed by Svadilfari?!" Thor exclaimed in shock, the disturbed look never leaving his face.

"Will you stop saying that! That's not what happened; He caught me off guard," Loki hissed in frustration.

"I didn't think that was possible?" Thor said.

"Neither did I, but for what use is it now?" Loki sighted and turned his gaze ahead to study the hologram before them for the millionth time. "The point is that it is too late to remove the fetus by regular medical ways, so we have to come up with another solution."

Thor's expression changed when he once again looked at his brother. "You want to remove it?" he asked a little hesitant. To be honest, the thought made his chest tighten a little. "Yes, of cause," Loki said and met his brother's eyes with a questioning frown. "You said it yourself, this is madness. I'm _not_ delivering a horse," he said with certainty, letting Thor know he had already made up his mind.

Although Thor found himself wanting to object, he just nodded his head and tried to accept Loki's decision. After all, the trickster had a point. So far, the magic from the shapeshifting seemed to hold up fine, but who knew if it would continue to do so. Letting the fetus stay and grow in a body incapable of carrying it could have fatal consequences.

"So what's the plan?" Thor questioned as he folded his broad arms across his chest.

"The plan is to get a plan," Loki answered. "That's why I included you. Maybe a second point of view will help to find a solution."

Thor couldn't help but crack a smile at his brother, despite the seriousness of the issue. "You value my opinion that much, brother?" he asked teasingly.

Loki refused to look at him. "I value the opportunity of sparing time," he corrected stiffly. "If you announce the useless ideas first, I won't have to waste time on them myself and I can move on to a better solution straight away." He explained, but Thor just kept the silly smile on his face.

"Fair enough. As long as we get a plan," he said and turned his eyes back to the hologram that still hovered before them.

They both stood in silence for a moment after that. At least, Thor felt it as silence. Loki was too caught up in his own thoughts to pay attention to anything else. That allowed the elder Asgardian to try a spontaneous idea of his.

With courteous moves, Thor slowly reached one hand out for Loki's stomach, hoping he wouldn't notice. He obviously did.

Just when Thor's palm came into touch with the fabric of Loki's tunica, the young god flinched and twisted himself away from his hold. "What are you doing?" he asked while he stared at his brother in offence.

"I'm sorry- I thought-," Thor tried.

"No."

"Maybe?"

"No! Stop it; it's odd! Don't do that," Loki said strictly and pushed Thor's hand away with certainty.

"Alright, I won't, I won't," Thor promised and took his hand back. "It was just-… You know… Six months and all," he coughed a little awkwardly, but Loki just shook his head at him.

With the awkward tension still hanging in the air, Loki returned to his analyzing and thinking with a disturbed look on his face.

However, there was only silence between the two for a few seconds before Thor decided to speak up again. "How come you're not rounding out yet?" he questioned curiously like it was second nature.

It only made Loki hang his head low while he growled in annoyance.

. . .


End file.
